1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to packages for merchandising items and, more particularly, to a convertible package for holding a wallet, bill-fold or the like on a rack or other support structure for display and merchandising, and which package can be converted to be used thereafter as a caddy or valet box for small personal items, e.g., jewelry.
2. Description of Related Art
The merchandising of wallets, billfolds and the like is commonly effected by displaying those items on a display rack or suspended from horizontally projecting members, e.g., prongs or hooks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,039 (Orr et al.) there is disclosed a packaging system for displaying an article, such as a wallet, in a manner such that the it is readily accessible to shoppers, but are relatively difficult to shoplift. The packaging system comprises three main elements: a box, a box insert, and an attachment mechanism which secures the wallet to the box insert. The box insert is then adhesively attached to the box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,326 (Ford), which is assigned to the same assignee as the subject invention, there is disclosed another packaging system for a wallet or billfold to enable it to be opened and examined, while deterring its removal from the packaging system. The packaging system basically comprises a box and a band member formed of a tear resistant material, e.g., a flat strip of plastic, which extends through a portion of the wallet and is secured to the box. A lid is provided to cover the box. A flanged insert member may also be provided in the interior of the box to serve as a means for carrying visible indicia, e.g., the model designation of the wallet or billfold, a trademark, pricing information, etc.
Other patents disclose devices for merchandising wallets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,460 (Geiger) discloses a one-piece decorative display stand intended for use in displaying a variety of alternative types of merchandise items such as billfolds or the like in any number of generally vertically upstanding positions such that the item displayed is presented in an attractive manner to consumers. The display stand is generally comprised of a molded body which has a plurality of grooves for receiving billfolds, wallets or the like and for supporting them in a generally vertical position.
While the packages of the aforementioned prior patents appear generally suitable for their intended purposes, they still leave something to be desired from one or more of the standpoints of the utility of the packaging after the product has been purchased and the ability of the package to be suspended from a prong or other hanger of a conventional display rack or otherwise held vertically.